Sasha Roses
Sasha Roses is the bastard daughter of Nestion, and his paramour Edelle Roses of which make them a member of House Grimm through their father but a baseborn bastard due to their mother and father not being married. Sasha Roses has one full sibling in the form of her twin brother Thomas Roses of whom is a Magi just like her and together they have both joined the Order of the Blue Dragon where they serve together under Benjamin Ordos. Orival Crane would come to marry Sasha Roses following sleeping with her during the aftermath of learning of the supposed death of Anna Kendrick and she loves him quite deeply and while he loves her his memory of Anna Kendrick continues to haunt him. Sasha Roses is a level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Conjuration Family of Magi. Sasha Roses has a personally crafted staff that she made during a trip she took when she was sixteen to Castamere, and because of her love of the Lannister city the staff has a lion at the top of it. Sasha and Thomas Roses were born the twin bastard child of Nestion Grimm of whom had loved the bastard women Edelle Roses for years and years until finally giving in and getting her pregnent. Sasha, and her brother's birth was so controversial in Castle Grimm that Nestion's wife banished Edelle Roses from the castle and Thomas and Sasha were raised by a vassal of the Grimms outside the castle. Life for Sasha and her brother got worse when at age seven and eight respectively they discovered they had Magi ability, and this caused them to run away from their home in order to survive what would most likely be an execution. Wandering the forests of Highgarden they would eventually make there way to Forks where the larger population allowed them to hide themselves amongst the couontless others. When the Kingdom of Lucerne sent aid to Koenisburg initiating the War with Bolten it was Benjamin Ordos that led one of the three Order of the Blue Dragon forces that assisted with the conflict, and he personally travelled with the Lannisters. History Early History Sasha and Thomas Roses were born the twin bastard child of Nestion Grimm of whom had loved the bastard women Edelle Roses for years and years until finally giving in and getting her pregnent. Sasha, and her brother's birth was so controversial in Castle Grimm that Nestion's wife banished Edelle Roses from the castle and Thomas and Sasha were raised by a vassal of the Grimms outside the castle. Life for Sasha and her brother got worse when at age seven and eight respectively they discovered they had Magi ability, and this caused them to run away from their home in order to survive what would most likely be an execution. Wandering the forests of Highgarden they would eventually make there way to Forks where the larger population allowed them to hide themselves amongst the couontless others. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Orival Crane See Also : Orival Crane Thomas Roses See Also : Thomas Roses Benjamin Ordos See Also : Benjamin Ordos Category:Bastard Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Ostrogoth Category:People Category:Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Level Three Magi Category:House Grimm